Time
by phoenixofdeath
Summary: Well... Hinata and Neji discover something really peculiar at the training grounds. Looks like their future daughter traveled back in time... But what is the reason?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my first story, and I don't know how well it went... Well... It's Hyuugacest, so, don't like, don't read...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right... I only own my drawings of Naruto... Nothing else...**

It was a quiet Sunday morning. Hinata was walking to the training grounds. She was accustomed to be awake at 4 o'clock every day just to go training. She really wanted to be a worthy successor to her clan. What she didn't know, though, is that a pair of eyes was following her each day. A pair of eyes which had the same shape and colour as hers, but showed no emotion whatsoever in the presence of other people. However, that pair of eyes was particularly different when looking at her. It was his duty to protect her, but, even if he had the choice, he would have chosen her. He couldn't explain why, but he knew that it wasn't just about his duty as a Cadet Branch member to protect the heiress... No... It was much more.

As she reached her favourite training ground, she stopped, looking at a strange silhouette, which she thought it was a pile of clutter. It turned out to be a girl, about 8 years old which had the same hair colour and the same face features as her. However, the little girl had her hair tied exactly the same way that Neji was wearing it. Hinata shrugged a little and tried to wake up the girl. Neji was closely watching from a tree. Finally, the girl moved and opened her eyes. Hinata stared in utter shock. The Byakuugan... The same eyes... And no seal... It was then when the girl smiled and hugged Hinata tightly, whispering a word that startled the heiress... "Mommy! I missed you so much!"

It was then when Neji landed on the ground and gave Hinata quite a turn. The little girl noticed him and went running and yelling "Daddy! Daddy!". Neji, however, didn't react as well as Hinata did. He took the girl by the collar of her way too large jacket and threw her on the ground.

"Who are you? What do you want from the heiress? We know already that you are not a Hyuuga. You don't have any cursed seal!"

"But, but, but... Daddy..." said the little girl, stuttering and blushing, while her eyes were filling up with tears. "Don't you recognise me, daddy? I'm Kimiko, your... Your daughter..." she finished weakly, before starting to cry desperately. "So it's true what they said! My parents never cared about me!"

Hinata was feeling very sorry for the little girl, and tried to approach her, but Neji jumped between them.

"Hinata-sama, you must not get near her... Who knows what clever ninja is behind this?"

"But... But... I'm you daughter! My name is Kimiko... Kimiko Hyuuga! I... I was born on the 11th of May... I am... I really am your daughter..." She said sobbing.

Hinata gave Neji a "what-are-we-supposed-to-do-now" look... They both looked at the girl and Neji finally asked.

"How can I have a daughter if I am only 18 and I am not married?"

"You... You... 18?" asked the girl frightened. "But you're not! You're 27! I'm 8, and mommy is 26."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter... It's a little weird, but things will keep solving as TIME goes by...**

**Here is the second chapter... Enjoy!**

Hinata and Neji looked at one another in shock, but Hinata managed to stammer some words.

"T-t-this i-is n-not possible..."

Neji, however, found the perfect way to test her.

"You say you are Hinata's daughter. That means that you are the heiress. And there is something that all the people from the Main Branch can do to those in the Cadet Branch. Let me see you..."

"You... You mean the Cursed Seal Jutsu?", asked the pretty girl still sobbing.

"Yeah! That's what I meant! If you can perform it, then we will believe what you are saying, however impossible it sounds. We will believe that you are cough our daughter cough and we will figure out what are you doing here and, most important, NOW. Because if you are right, you have been brought to past and we will figure out why."

"But... But... Daddy... I can't do that to you... You and mommy have forbidden me to use it on someone."

"Ok, but you can do it now. I ask you to do it!", Neji said with confidence.

"If... If I do it I won't be grounded?"

"No, you won't!"

"Oh... Ok...", said the little girl and start performing some hand signs "Cursed Seal no Jutsu". When she said that words, Neji's head felt like it would explode every moment and he fell on the ground. The girl immediately stopped and ran over to him, crying.

"Daddy, are you ok? I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Hinata ran too to see if Neji was fine. Fortunately, he was strong enough to lift up and gaze to the girl.

'So, it's true, then...' he thought 'But this raises another problem... When will I and Hinata-sama get married and have her? According to Kimiko, she was born when I was 19 and Hinata 18... That means next year. But how?'. His mind was working fast, so he couldn't notice Hinata was taking care of Kimiko, brushing her hair and cleaning up her small heart-shaped face. Kimiko smiled shyly and Hinata's affection towards the little girl grew stronger and she could feel that the fragile creature in front of her it was belonging to the heiress. It was the first time that Hinata could really feel that something was hers and only hers and she was full-hearted. Neji, however, was thinking hard and finally leaned towards Kimiko.

"So... Tell me more about yourself."

"Well... I am the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. I am eight years old and..."

"I already know that. Who told you we didn't love you?"

"Oh... That... Well... I can't really remember who told me that... But I can remember why... It was because you are always so overprotective and I cannot go out of the compound by myself, no matter what. I am always taken care of like I was about to break or something. You never told me anything. On the other hand, I already know what's going on... I'm not that stupid, although I may seem a little... Weird... I know that Konoha is about to start a war. I know that I must lead the clan someday and I know that I am sick... I know that I must have an heir before I turn 20, because I won't make it to my 30's. I know all that... And that is why you have sent me here with the Time Jutsu. You said that there was a way to save me, that there was an ancient Hyuuga remedy for my disease, but the last copy of the parchment was destroyed in a fire that started a year before you had me."

Neji's brain was working really hard and all he managed to say was "So the fire starts this year."

"Y-Yes, I believe so...", Hinata stammered a little... "S-So what should we do, nii-san?"

"We will go and find that parchment no matter what. We will inform the Hokage about the war... We will try to prevent anything bad to happen."

"Ah! Yes... You told me you would say that and he also told me that you only need to find that parchment and to send me back with it. Here is the Time Jutsu, by the way...", Kimiko said, giving Neji a piece of parchment.

"S-So w-we can't prevent the war?" Hinata asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, mommy..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and for the favorites! Hug!**

**Chapter 3 is now available.  
**

"W-What should we do, nii-san?" Hinata asked, shrugging at the simple thought of letting the little girl alone.

"Well, obviously, we can't go back and say Hey, uncle Hiashi! Guess what? The daughter of me and Hinata travelled back in time to find a cure for her fatal disease. Not to worry, though... She'll leave in no time and she'll go back and watch the war that Konoha is about to start with the other countries.", Neji said scoffing.

"Grandpa Hiashi is alive?", Kimiko asked increduosly.

"Yes, of course... And we can't pretend to go to... WHAT?", Neji turned to look at the little girl with wide eyes. "What do you mean ALIVE?"

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot! Grandpa Hiashi will die in the fire! That is why you two will get married. Because it's urgent that someone takes the lead of the Clan, but the elders thought that mommy is not strong enough yet... Mommy, you always used to tell me that if grandpa Hiashi was alive, you would have married Naruto, who, by the way, is the Hokage, and Neji would have married Ten Ten."

"So... What else do you know about the other people in the village?" Neji asked.

"Not much... I can't go outside alone, remember? What I know is from the conversations you two have. Kiba's sister, Hana, died when trying to cure a dog on the battlefield, so he is the heir to the Inuzuka clan. I met his son, Kito, at the meeting of the heirs..."

"The meeting of the what?"

"The meeting of the heirs. You know, those great clans in Konoha, which have a great history behind them... The heirs meet when they turn 7. I saw Kito, Shino's kid, Osamu, Sasuke's spawn... Damn, he is so full of himself, but I taught him a lesson, daddy... I beat him on everything, from grades to the sparing, and the usage of weapons... Ten Ten taught me well..." she finished proudly.

"I see..." Neji added and looked at Hinata with a very weird look on his face. Hinata shivered and turned to Kimiko.

"A-Ano... Kimiko-chan... We must hide you, and no one else must know about you..."

"Easy to say..." Neji rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for everything... I am so touched seeing that people actually appreciate my work... I will try to update as fast as I can, because I will be gone for 3 weeks. So expect 2 or 3 chapters tomorrow. Kisses and hugs! **

"A-Ano... N-Neji nii-san... We must find prevent the fire... We must prevent father... From dying..."

"You are aware, I hope, that if Hiashi-sama doesn't die in the fire, Kimiko will never exist?", Neji said.

"B-But... But maybe she WILL exist... I mean... What if dad would agree with our marriage and... And..." She finished, having no idea what to say next.

"You have grown very fond of this kid, haven't you?" Neji asked, grinning.

"Mommy... You must let grandpa Hiashi die... The cure is the only thing that I came here for."

"But can't we go in the future as well?", Neji suddenly asked.

"No, daddy. This only works on one way... Past... IF someone from the future came to the past, he would be able to go back to future. However, one from the past could never, never travel into the future. You really tried, daddy, when you created this jutsu, because you knew that you would come up with this idea, but you couldn't figure it out..."

"Wait! I created this jutsu?"

"Well, they didn't call you the Hyuuga genius for nothing, did they, daddy?", Kimiko said, blushing... "And they say I inherited you..."

"Ok... That's it... We must hide her before somebody finds out!". This time Neji and Kimiko looked in shock, because they never saw it coming... Hinata was determined to protect her baby. "We will take her to someone who is discreet and strong, in case he needs to protect her."

"Who?", both Kimiko and Neji asked in the same time.

"Sai...", Hinata said, with a weird light in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a little too short, because I didn't actually had that much time... Kisses!**

"Hello, Hinata, Neji, and... Little girl who has Neji's and Hinata's eyes...", Sai said attempting one of his smiles.

"S-Sai-kun... We need to ask you something."

And so, they briefly described him the situation.

"I see... So nobody must know that you two had had sex when you were 10." Sai agreed.

"NO! IT'S NOT ABOUT THAT!", Neji yelled while Hinata was turning red and beginning to feel very very dizzy.

They took their time in explaining him what was going on and as soon as he understood, he swore he would protect the girl. After all, that's what a bond is, isn't it?

Hinata and Neji went back to the Hyuuga compound, trying to avoid any suspicious gaze, acting as natural as they could. That night, Neji was looking at his ceiling when he heard a small tapping at his door.

"Come in!"

"N-Neji nii-san..."

"Hinata-sama? Is anything wrong?"

"Iie... I just couldn't sleep... B-Because I was thinking..."

"Of Kimiko", Neji finished, and Hinata nodded.

"She is a really cute girl, isn't she?"

"Hai! She is... She is as smart and strong as you are..."

"And gentle as you are... Where do you think we should start searching for the parchment?"

"A-Ano... I was thinking to ask Kimiko where did the fire start and search that zone..."

"I can't believe I wouldn't have seen that coming if I would wanted to send her here."

Pitifully, Kimiko told neither of them the dark secret which was lying deep buried inside the Hyuuga family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Thanks again for everything. I think I owe you an explanation. My chapters are short because don't want people to get bored reading them. And considering the fact that I want to make many chapters, I think my choice is correct. Also, it's much more thrilling.**

**Chapter 6 is here!**

**Kisses!**

Back at Sai's house, a staring contest was being held. The two hadn't move for three hours, simply staring at each other.

"You're a weird girl." Sai broke the silence.

"You're a weird guy." Kimiko replied.

"Now that is rude.", Sai attempted a smile.

"No, it's not. THIS is rude." Kimiko said, showing her pink tongue to Sai.

Silence fell again, and they continued staring for another half of hour.

"I'm hungry!" Kimiko realized.

"Oh! I'll make you a sandwich."

After they ate in silence, looking suspiciously at one another, Kimiko went to sleep. But before she could fall asleep she thought.

"Was it better not to tell daddy the truth? Did he figure out that some things are missing, that some things are not clear enough and that some things are not in his behavior? But how can I tell him? How can I possibly tell him that a plot was made from the very beginning? How can I tell him that he was not the one that invented the time jutsu, that it was me? How can I tell him all that... How can I tell him that mommy was already pregnant the night the fire started?"

While thinking of all that, Kimiko never had time to realise she was falling asleep.

**By the way! **

**I want to make a songfic about Hinata and Neji. Do you think it's a good idea?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! Thanks for your support! Hugs!**

Back to the Hyuuga compound, two souls were closer than ever, sharing the same insecurities, the same doubts and the same fear.

"Nii-san... What if... What if we don't find the cure?" Hinata shivered on the thought.

"Don't speak nonsense. We will find it and she will be ok." Neji replied, hugging her tightly. After all, he grew more affectionate than he ever was towards Hinata, seeing her as the mother of his future child.

"Neji..." Hinata sighed, feeling his arms wrapped around her and his beating of the heart. "Why can't we save dad? Why can't we change it all?"

Neji's eyes filled up with tears. So she didn't want him to be the father of his child. Did she despise him so much, after all he did to try and make up for the Chunnin exam? But his thoughts were interrupted by the hot breathing of Hinata over his neck and suddenly, he felt her lips over his. He couldn't think at nothing... All he could do was feel her body coming closer to his, her lips desperately pulling him into what it seemed to be a never-ending kiss, her soft hands caressing the back of his head.

Little did they know that that was the precise night in which Kimiko was conceived.

They woke up the next morning, naked, holding each other in the arms. Hinata blushed madly and covered herself with the sheet and closed her eyes when Neji got out of the bed.

"Let's go to talk to Kimiko. We must find out when and where the fire started."

"O-Ok... Nii-san... C-Can you turn around a little? I need to dress up."

"Oh! Ok...", Neji turned, not wanting to argue with her about something as foolish as that. He would have all the time in the world to see her naked again.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're here!"

"Kimiko, we need to ask you something. When and where did the fire start?"

"Well, daddy... I know for sure that the fire started in grandpa Hiashi's room. Some say that it was because of a candle he left..." Kimiko told her father, avoiding her gaze.

"And what do YOU think?" Neji asked, sensing that it was more about it than she would say.

"I?"

"Yes! Kimiko, I already noticed that some things are not quite right, and I want you to explain them to me. How is it, for instance, that I gave you the paper with the Time Jutsu, but never gave the written instructions? How is it that I sent a little girl to do the job of a grown-up? You are lying deliberately. Tell me the whole truth."

"Daddy!!" Kimiko cried "Daddy, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please! I can't tell you the truth. It would be bad for our entire family. It would hurt the entire Konoha! Please, just find the cure and let me go back!"

"K-Kimiko-chan! You must tell your father the truth... We will do whatever it takes to prevent you from getting hurt." Hinata added, hugging the little girl.

"If you are sure... Sit down... I will tell you everything I know..."

Meanwhile, in a dark room of the Hyuuga compound, two white eyes were looking at one another.

"Is everything ready?"

"Everything is perfect. In three days, Hiashi will be just a memory."


	8. Chapter 8

**HEEEY, guys! Sorry for the delay, but I was busy as hell! Thanks again for the reviews! Lots of huuuuugs! So... Without further introduction, I prouly present you... CHAPTER 8!**

"Ok... Mommy, Daddy! The first thing I want you to know is that I love you and I am so glad that I can see you again, alive..."

"ALIVE?"

"Yes, daddy... Alive... You see... I never lied when I told you that I was born on May 11th. However, I never told you that I was born two months before the term, because Mommy had some problems..."

"That means... That means...", Neji said, making a fast calculation in his mind.

"Ano... N-nii-san... T-that means that I am...", Hinata couldn't finish her sentence.

"Oh, Kami-sama, what have I done?"

"It's ok, Daddy! This was supposed to happen. This was the first part of my mission. To make sure that I was born. The next part, however, is more complicated. I never told you, but you were both murdered by a Hyuuga member. I don't really know who he is at this precise moment, though I have a hunch. He stole my idea and came back, because he wanted to kill you both in the fire. With grandpa Hiashi and Mommy and Daddy out of the way, the place as head of Hyuuga would remain empty."

"And who do you suspect?"

"I prefer not telling before I'm certain..."

"So do you have a plan?" 'I can't believe I'm asking my 8 year-old child if she has any plan that could save my life' Neji thought, sweat-dropping.

"Well, yes! I do! But you must convince grandpa Hiashi not to be in the house when the fire would start. As such, I say, write a letter to Kazekage-sama. I know you helped him with some stuff and he is in your debt. Ask him to summon grandpa Hiashi for a couple of days, but not to tell anyone that he is gone, not even his daughter or... He should say that he is sick and he shouldn't get out of his room. He should also mention a Byakuugan problem. But you must tell exactly to the Kazekage what to write, so that grandpa Hiashi won't be suspicious himself. The attacker will think that he has an even easier job. Who would ever think? A sick, Byakuugan-problem Hiashi... Piece of cake... Here is where we enter the scene..."

"Not we... ME!", Neji interrupted her.

"No way, Daddy! I need to fight too! I'm supposed to be the next Leader. Why do you think I will settle down and watch?"

"A-Ano... N-Nii-san, Kimiko-chan... Don't you think it would be better if we asked for help from our friends? I'm sure that they are willing to help."

"And involve everyone into family business? No way!"

"Wait! Mommy has a point! You don't know, Daddy, the forces we are messing up with, so any help provided is good help!"

"I don't want anybody finding out that we have a criminal in our family!"

"Yeah! I'm sure Sasuke would laugh his pants off..." Kimiko said sarcastically.

"W-Well, then... L-Let's go and talk to them!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Because of them I decided to write as fast as I can. So, thanks again for all who reviewed: **

**_UcHiHaHyUuGa, cluckyduck78, SinShu, HyugaStyle093, KagomeMarie, nitrolead, NekoDoodle, Sincerly- MiSS J, Alyondria._**

**Thanks again. **

**Here is Chapter 9! **

It was just an ordinary day at Ichiraku's Ramen Palace. Every team was there, since it was cheap and fast. Hinata and Neji were the only ones missing.

"Where is my eternal rival, Neji? Has he found the fountain of youth? Has his love blossomed, at last?", Lee screamed, showing off.

"Hinata is missing too." Shino responded calmly.

"Maybe they were summoned by their family to an important meeting or whatever they do...", Sakura said, yawning. "I wouldn't be able to handle all those boring conversations with those white-eyed hags." She shivered, releasing the thought.

"Or maybe they are in love with each other and want to make a pretty heir to their clan." Naruto laughed, only to be stabbed by everybody's icy gaze. "I was just kidding. Jeez!"

"Naruto, you baka! I can tell why Jiraya is your sensei! You two are the same... Perverts! Always thinking about..." Sakura started, but was interrupted by the door bell, which announced that somebody was there.

Hinata, Neji and a little girl that resembled startling well with both of them entered the place.

"H-Hello everybody." Hinata tried a smile.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!!" Kiba yelled, hugging her, much to Neji's and Kimiko's identical disapproving look. "So, is she your little cousin or something?"

"Actually, that is Hinata's and Neji's kid." Sai observed, on a matter-of-factly tone. In the next seconds, a very red Hinata was lying unconscious on the floor, but Kimiko was the only one interested in her. The rest of them, except Sai who couldn't understand all that fuss, were approaching dangerously to Neji.

"Why, you... You... What have you done to Hinata?" Kiba growled.

"You know, Neji? I thought Naruto was a pervert, but you disgust me! Our innocent Hinata..." Sakura sighed.

"I will put some poisonous plants in your tea, you stupid..." Ino yelled.

"What a drag... Wait up, people! Maybe he has something to say for himself. The kid is rather big and I don't really think that Neji and Hinata conceived her when they were 10 years-old... Come on, guys... Let him explain..."

They stopped from their murderous plans, looking at Shikamaru. He WAS right, somehow.

"Ok. You've got 5 minutes to explain and then we'll kill you." Shino stated simply.

"But first, let's take care of Hinata." TenTen observed "Sakura, Ino, can you help me a little, please?"

So Neji told them everything while all the eyes were growing wider and wider. When he finished, there was a 5-minute-long silence, and then, all of a sudden, they all began to talk.

"Is it possible?"

"Time Jutsu..."

"That kid's a genius..."

"What if..."

"I can't believe it!"

"SILENCE!" Kimiko yelled and all of them looked down in shock.

"Why, you little hobbit! How dare you shout at me? I'm gonna' be Hokage one day!!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! Mommy, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes... I-I think so..."

"So, the question was... Will you help us or not?" Kimiko continued.

"I will! That is my ninja way, although you annoy me like hell." Naruto grinned.

"Troublesome, but... A friend in need's a friend indeed..." Shikamaru stated too.

"Hmph... I only do it because it will test my abilities." Sasuke said.

"Ok, but we'll do it for Hinata-chan, not for YOU or that kid. She is so full of herself. If she hadn't had Hina-chan's hair colour, I would have sworn Neji made it all by himself." Kiba affirmed and Shino nodded.

"Well, unlike you, I really like Kimiko. She is smart and I bet her fighting skills are extremely good." TenTen smiled at the little girl.

"Glory to the youthfulness! The Konoha lotus will bloom to help the others..." said an excited voice in the corner of the room.

Hinata's eyes were in tears, as she thanked all of them.

"So, do you have a plan?" Shikamaru asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. : I know! I know! I'm so sorry for the delay! I have no excuse, but I was in a total lack of inspiration! Anyway, thank you for your patience, and here is the 10th Chapter, where you will find something really peculiar!**

"Well, as a matter of fact, we do", Neji stated firmly. Then, he explained briefly Kimiko's plan.

"You know that there are a lot of flaws in it, don't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes! I know! But it's the only thing we have for now! If you have a better suggestion..." Kimiko responded before Neji could even open his mouth.

"There ARE other ways, you know? But, Kimiko, if you know who could do such a thing, please, tell us, for it will allow us to plan everything better and more carefully." Shikamaru told the little girl.

_______________________________________________

After a moment of hesitation, Kimiko shook her head, much to everyone's disappointment: "No! I'm sorry, but I don't know anything!"

So they spent the next days preparing for the battle, the battle which would have decided both Neji's and Hinata's fates. In the evening of the event, Neji approached his kid and told her:

"Kimiko, no matter what, I want to tell you that I am really proud of you!"

Kimiko blushed, a blush that reminded Neji so much of Hinata that he smiled kindly. Kimiko smiled back.

"So, are you ready to go and save our clan?"

"You bet I am, daddy!"

"Oh! Just another thing... Is it a Hyuuga? The one who did all this, I mean."

"Uhum! Yes! Yes he is, daddy."

'Looks like I'm ging to have to talk to Hinata. Maybe, as a punishment, we could use the Cursed Seal on them.'

_______________________________________________

So they waited the entire night, not one of them falling asleep. All of a sudden, at around 4 o'clock, two shadows edged towards the Main House compound. They quickly followed them and when they saw them entering Hiashi's room, they burst there, taking the attackers by surprise. In less than 10 seconds, the tall, as well as the short figure were tied up and bounded to the floor.

"I am really curious who did all this." Shikamaru grinned. "As long as I missed an entire night of sleeping just by catching these two, which was, indeed, an easy job, I think I have the right to know who they are."

"A-Ano... T-There's a lamp over here." Hinata said meekly.

Much to everyone's surprise when they turned on the lamp, lying on the floor there were two familiar faces.

"DAD?" Neji asked incredously.

"A-And Kimiko-chan?" Hinata said, feeling confused and somewhat cheated.

**Yep! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll do my best to update today or tomorrow! Love you all! *huuug***


	11. Chapter 11

**HEHE! Yet another chapter on the loose. This one clarifies a lot of things!**

"Dad? Dad! I... What... What is going on here?" Neji was stuttering, as he couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"K-Kimiko? W-What is going on here?" Hinata asked, her eyes filling up with tears.

"It seems like we have a bit of a problem here" Sakura said.

"Yeah! What's this all about anyway?" Naruto asked, looking at the five pairs of identical Byakuugan eyes.

"Hn!" 'evil-Kimiko' scoffed. She was surely enough Neji's daughter. "I wouldn't expect such a mediocre ninja like YOU to understand the complexity of such actions, like time-traveling."

"W-What is this? W-What are you talking about? K-Kimiko, please, explain." Hinata said on a trembling voice.

"She is not me, I am not her! She is my twin sister, Junko! I-I am the heiress... I was born half an hour before her and..."

"And so she got her name... She is the 'princess' whereas I am just the 'obedient girl'! Funny, 'daddy', how you didn't put the cursed jutsu on me, though!"

"I couldn't... I wouldn't... My own child... My own father... I can't do this... Hinata, we have to let them go."

"I don't think that this is such a good idea", Sasuke chopped in.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! How can YOU, of all people tell ME not to let my father go? How can you? How DARE you?", Neji yelled, looking at Sasuke furiously, while activating his Byakuugan.

"I now know that Itachi had his reasons in killing my clan and I no longer blame him. In fact, I am sorry that he didn't tell me before. Just... Don't make the same mistake as I did.", Sasuke sighed.

"N-Neji-kun, please... L-Let them say what they got to say... A-And, please, untie Junko. S-She is fragile... A-And untie uncle Hizashi too. T-They don't deserve this...", Hinata said sobbing.

"Guys, I think it is better not to untie them, or else Junko could use the Cursed Seal Jutsu on Neji.", Shino stated firmly.

"You bet I would, bug-boy!"

"Kimiko, perhaps you can explain what it that is happening here is." Kiba looked at the little girl.

"Uhm... Uhm... Well... It all started two years ago... It was the anniversary of grandpa Hizashi's death and daddy was very sad. Junko and I wanted him to smile, so we thought of a way of preventing his death. We studied hard for a whole year and we managed to create this Time Jutsu. Then, we went back to the night where the elders took their decision in eliminating grandpa Hizashi. We convinced not to do this, because daddy would suffer and would grow cold towards mommy, and that he would beat her to the pulp during the Chunnin exam. So he hid and he remained hidden, giving us advices. But little did I know, grandpa Hiashi loved Junko more, maybe because she reminded him so much of his own self, that he decided to help her become heiress. I wouldn't normally care. I am too weak to be heiress anyway, but daddy and mommy disagreed, so they made this... This... Horrible plan to destroy every chance for me to live and become heiress... I would have given Junko my title in the moment I would have received it."

Kimiko said all this in one breath and all of the people were amazed.

"Even so, Kimiko, why didn't you tell us all this before?" Neji asked furiously.

"Because... Because I knew that... That if it were for you to choose between mommy and grandpa Hizahi, you would have chosen grandpa."

"So, what are you planning to do now with them?" Ino asked "Surely, you don't want to punish you father and you daughter, Neji."

"Of course not!"

"I only did this because I love you, son! I wanted to make justice for the Cadet Branch! We don't deserve to be caged birds anymore!" Hizashi responded on a low voice.

"Well, as far as I can tell, Junko is already 8 years-old and she still doesn't have the Cursed Seal Mark on her forehead." Shikamaru observed "That means the Hyuuga laws have been changed."

"Indeed they were. But... All these years of humiliation, all this nonsense... I had to do something about it!"

"He didn't mean to do anything at first. But then, that cursed 'meeting of the heirs' came and it all was... Curse!" Junko added, almost crying of humiliation.

"W-What should we do now, Neji-kun?" Hinata asked, her watery eyes looking at the man she loved.

"There is only one thing to do. We'll wait until the girls are born, and then I will take my father and Junko and get out of here."

"B-But, Neji-kun..."

"THAT IS FINAL!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok... This is a clarification for the last chapter, because I know that it was pretty confusing (hehe *scratches the back of the head* sorry for that)... So, Kimiko, the eldest daughter an Junko, her sister invented this Time Jutsu in order to convince Hizashi (Neji's father) not to sacrifice himself when the "Hinata-has-been-kidnapped-Hiashi-saved-her-we-want-Hiashi's-body" incident. But he was full of resentment, so he decided to help Junko be the heiress so that all the pain and humiliation that the Cadet Branch had gone through would be forgotten. He remained hidden all those years, watching Neji and Hinata grow up and he decided not to let Kimiko become the heiress. I hope it was all clarified now. Lots of hugs and... Tadadadammmm... Chapter 12**

**____________________________________________________________________________________ **

"B-But Neji-kun... I-I think we should tell father about this...", Hinata stammered, trying to get the young man's attention.

All of the other ninjas were looking at them awkwardly, until Shikamaru, noticing the tension, submitted an argument: "Guys, I think this is a family problem, so we should let them resolve this on their own."

"WHAT? And leave poor Hinata here? No way, pineapple head!" Kiba added, growling furiously of the thought of leaving Hinata alone with an emotionally unstable Neji, a vengeful Hiashi, an evil Junko and a guilty, yet disoriented Kimiko.

"Hinata is a big girl. She will have to deal with this kind of situations all the time when she will be the leader of her house." Shino whispered.

"Yeah! Piece of cake! I'm sure that she will be assaulted every day by her children from the future who are trying to kill their siblings... Yes... This will be a very common situation for our Hina-chan!" Kiba responded furiously.

"You know very well what I am talking about, Kiba!"

"Shino is right, guys! It is late and we all have missions. I think that it would be wise going to our houses and let Hinata and Neji deal with the problem." Ino added.

"Yes... Go... I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for nothing." Neji murmured.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

As all their friends left, Neji said to Hinata:

"I will do as I said and..." but he stopped, seeing the determination in his cousin's eyes.

"No, Neji-kun! I wanted to save this family and now I have the perfect opportunity of doing it. I have a better plan, a plan which involves me and Kimiko gone out of the way, so Junko can lead our clan."

All of the four Hyuugas watched her in amazement. What was it that she was talking about?

"I am going to marry you, Neji-kun and when I give birth, the only thing you must do is to create a diversion, so that I can escape with Kimiko. Then, you will say that we both died and you won't let anyone see our bodies. In case someone insists, use a Replication Jutsu. It will work for a few hour. Burn out the remains and teach Junko well."

"What are you talking about, mother?", Junko asked.

"I'm just saying that I've suffered because I was not strong enough to lead this clan and everybody reminded me this fact. I don't want Kimiko growing up like me and I don't want you to feel anymore hate towards your sister. You will lead the clan. Uncle Hizashi, you are a free man. Everybody believes that you are dead, so you can go everywhere you want."

Hizashi's eyes were filled up with tears, but he was not the only one on the brink of crying. Kimiko was sobbing, while Junko cried in fury and Neji held his hand in front of his eyes.

"This is my final word as the Hyuuga heiress. I-I want to change everything..." Hinata finished, regaining her stammer.

"I'm so sorry, mother! I... I didn't want you to... To sacrifice all this for me... I just wanted you to see me!" Junko sobbed.

"Mother has always seen you! Mother and father have always acknowledged you! You were my example, Junko! I hope that once me and mommy are out of the way, you will be happy leading our clan..." Kimiko cried.

"G-Girls, go back into the future! I-I... It's an order! U-Uncle Hizashi, you are free to go!", Hinata added dryly.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama! I'm so very sorry for everything... I just wanted the best for..."

"I-I know! I-I no longer blame you... I never did, actually. Now go... All of you..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Once Hinata and Neji were alone, the heiress collapsed, but her cousin caught her. They were both crying and their mixed tears were wetting their kimonos.

"Hinata, I'm not going to let you go! Not now that I've finally got you! I am not going to let you go... Please! Stay with me!" Neji pleaded. It was uncharacteristic for Neji to beg for something, but Hinata knew what was happening. They had fallen in love. All those years of hatred, followed by the Chunnin exam and Neji's realisation, all of this brought them together more than anything.

"B-But Neji-kun, you will be free! Y-You will lead the clan until Junko will be able to do it and you will no longer be caged."

"No, Hinata, you don't understand... If I am with you, I am free... If you are not here, I am more caged than everybody else. Please, just stay!"

"N-No, Neji-kun... I-I never go back on my word. T-This is my nindo, my ninja way!" Hinata attempted a smile.

They fell asleep on the floor, crying, kissing and clenching to each other's clothes.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know, I know... It was cheesy, it was lame, it was all of this, but... The truth is I had no better idea of how to solve this problem... Lots of hugs!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry, guys!**

**I know that I'm a cow and that I'm beyond late!**

**I do hope you forgive me and enjoy the new chapter**

**Lots of love, Georgiana!**

The next months went by extremely slow for Hinata and Neji. They had to pretend they didn't know anything about the fact that Hizashi was still alive. Hinata was feeling worse as the due date was approaching. When that final day came, everything went according to Hinata's plan. It was difficult for the two lovers to say goodbye and it was even more difficult for Hinata to escape with Kimiko a few minutes after she finished giving birth, but she managed, nonetheless.

Neji got out of the room, holding Junko in his arms and announced Hinata and Kimiko's death. The announce was followed by a long silence and, afterwards, by Hanabi's cry.

"ONEE-CHAN!!!!!!!!"

But no one responded, so they all closed their eyes, trying to remember Hinata as she had been. Everyone except Hanabi. She was crying and knocking furiously at the door.

"I want to see my sister! I WANT TO SEE MY NEE-CHAN!" she screamed, activating her Byakuugan, but she couldn't see any trace of chakra, so she understood...

"Hanabi... Look... This is Junko, your niece. Hinata would have wanted you to love your niece and to protect her and you're scaring her now." Neji said, showing his cousin the baby in his arms.

Hanabi looked at the little figure and she vowed, inside her, that she would protect Junko with the price of her life.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Kimiko were already outside Konoha, heading to Suna. Hinata was more than tired and she felt the blood down her thighs.

'Of course...' she thought 'Sakura told me about this... After a woman gives birth to a child she bleeds. I have to stop and clean myself.'

So the young mother stopped at a nearby spring and washed away all the blood, then fed Kimiko. As the baby was sucking hungrily at her breast, Hinata remembered all those nine pregnancy months. Neji had been more that overprotective with her, not letting her carry the slightest thing, not letting her climb more than three steps alone. He would do anything in his power to avoid her making any kind of effort. She closed her eyes and whispered.

"Neji... I miss you..."

After Kimiko was asleep, Hinata made a little shelter in order to keep them warm and cosy for the rest of the night.

Hinata and Kimiko's funeral was supposed to be something really intimate, so only a few friends were invited. Kiba was among them, but he could sense that something was terribly wrong.

"What is it, Akamaru? Yeah... I can't sense it either... Do you really think that... Are you positive? In this case, I'll talk to the Hokage..."

Inside the Hokage's office

"What is it, Inuzuka? I'm pretty busy right now..." Tsunade said, helping herself with yet another glass of sake.

"Godaime, I was wondering if... You would allow me to go out of Konoha for a while... I want to get Akamaru's smell to a better level, so I must teach him all sorts of smells."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows and then looked at the dog and his owner. They both had, literally, puppy eyes. She sighed and nodded.

'Hinata! Wait for us!' Kiba thought, while running to the big Konoha gates. 'I know that both you and Kimiko are alive and I'll help you!'


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello!**

**Thanks for the comments! I managed to write a new chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Lots of love!  
**

Kimiko's cry woke Hinata up.

"Poor soul. You must be hungry... I'm sorry I fell asleep." Hinata said to her little girl, while feeding her. The girl cuddled up to her mother's breast and began sucking hungrily.

"Where should I go now?" Hinata's realization struck her. In her urge to prove that she could sacrifice herself and her older daughter for the sake of the clan, she forgot the big picture, in which she, as a fresh mother, with no experience whatsoever in raising a child is supposed to survive a long journey, be hired and ensure a safe life to her kid. All of a sudden, she heard something peculiar, so she put Kimiko down slowly. Afterwards, she whispered "Byakuugan" and activated her bloodline limit. She could detect somebody in the forest and she was mortified at the thought that it might be someone who would recognize her and challenge her to a fight to obtain the Byakuugan eye.

She gathered all her might, in a desperate attempt to make the 64 Palms of Divination, but she was stopped by a low voice, which she hardly recognized as Kiba's, for he was always so loud.

"Hinata?"

"Kiba-kun? What... Where... When..."

"So you're alive!" he laughed, regaining his humour. "Jeez, I'm so relieved. There I was at your funeral, when Akamaru told me that he couldn't sense you scent. And I told him: Hey, Akamaru, I can't either! And he told me that you're still alive. And I was like... Awestruck and... Here I am. I hope you will allow Akamaru and I to take care of you, since I imagine that you don't want to be found." Kiba said in one breath.

"I... I... I could use some , Kiba! You don't know how happy I am that you are here!" Hinata finally broke into cry, while she hugged Kiba.

"Hehe... Kiba to the rescue. I told you that I'm always going to protect you, no matter what." He said, lifting Hinata's chin and smiling sadly.

"T-Thank you, Kiba-kun." Hinata blushed, remembering the day in which Kiba confessed his love for her. When he got rejected in the most innocent way, he swore that he would protect her forever, even though he would be only her guardian and not her lover.

"I will help you raise Kimiko and I'll teach her everything I know. I'll work as a ninja too and we'll manage..." Kiba added, while he mounted the girls on Akamaru's back.

"So... Where are we heading to?" Kiba asked.

"Errrrrrrrrrm..."

"No matter... Akamaru will take us to the nearest village where we can find food and shelter." Kiba smiled and Akamaru barked happily.

_**Six years had passed since the fatidic day of Hinata's escape**_ and Neji was at a ceremony commemorating her. He couldn't stop wondering what had happened to his wife. Junko was sitting silently next to him. Neji looked at her and smiled a little, while putting his hand in his daughter's hair. She gazed up confused and smiled back. The two left a bouquet of flowers on the tomb and headed back to the compound.

Junko was a beautiful and gifted girl and she had the spirit of a leader. She was rigorous and also well-mannered, courtesy of all these years in which she had to attend to different clan parties.

Meanwhile, Kiba was looking for Kimiko throughout the entire village they were living in. The villagers were laughing and pointing out different directions, while Kiba was growling.

"KIMIKO!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED!!! WHO TOLD YOU TO WRAP THE VILLAGE IN TOILET PAPER? THIS IS THE LAST DROP!!!" he screamed, while the village people were laughing like crazy.

'Good thing they have the sense of humour, or else we would have been long gone.' Kiba thought. He spotted a tiny figure peeking at him.

"AHA! There you are!" he pointed towards her, while the creature began to squeal. Akamaru brought her to Kiba.

"What have I told you about pranks, young lady?" Kiba began, trying to seem upset.

"Kimiko loves daddy!" the girl answered, blushing lightly and making puppy eyes.

"Don't use that trick on me! I was the one who invented it... Awww... Come on... Well... OK! But this is the last time you do something like this... And you have to clean everything up before mom gets back." Kiba laughed at his daughter's cute face.

"Thanks, daddy!" she jumped into his arms, while Akamaru barked happily.

"Daddy, how come I can't understand Akamaru as you do?" Kimiko suddenly asked.


End file.
